


Red and Red and Silver

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cannibalism sort of, Drabble, M/M, There's a dead body, also lots of blood, toris cares more about his floors tho, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris really thinks it might be nice just to not have his vampire friend be so casual about their shared lifestyle. And for him not to leave dead bodies in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Red and Silver

Toris almost tripped as he entered the kitchen, and as he looked down, a frown spread on his face. There was a body, a too-pale corpse, on the floors he’d just cleaned. 

Muttering annoyedly under his breath, he ducked into the dining room, knowing he’d find Valentin, who, of course, was sitting on his table, because who needs chairs, right? Ugh, he hated him sometimes. And he was sipping something not red enough from a wine glass, with a few glass bottles of a similar shade around him. 

“Did you cut that with that wine Lovi sent me?”, he asked with a sigh. “Because I was saving that, it was nice.”

Valentin took another sip, wiping away the bit of red left on his lips. There were still stains all around his mouth. “Ah, actually, I brought my own!”, he assured him, pushing a bottle of Țuică out from behind him. “Want some?”

“Ah, no, not that hungry, actually,” he muttered, taking a seat in a chair like a normal person. 

With a pout, Valentin poured a bit more of the liquor in his glass. “You sure? I brought you a snack!”

“Oh, is that what that is?”, he dryly questioned. “You know, you really need to stop leaving corpses in my kitchen. The fluids leave stains, plus I have to light a bunch of candles to mask the smell-”

Taking another swig, not bothering to wipe his mouth this time, Valentin rolled his eyes. “Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about?” He leaned close, too close. “You can tell me if you’re on one of those weird no human diets, I won’t laugh.”

“It’s not a diet,” Toris huffed. “I’m just not in the mood. I want to try to at least feel… civilized.”

A sigh, Valentin uncorked one of the glass bottles and added a bit more blood into his drink. “I mean, I can’t say I don’t get where you’re coming from, but what’s the point? Either way, everyone will think we’re monsters, so might as well live it up, right?”

Toris flinched a bit at the words. The scars on his back twinged, like the hunter with the scarf was driving the silver knife into them once more. 

“…actually, pour me a glass, won’t you?”

Valentin smiled and produced a long-stemmed glass, already filled with red. It tasted a bit thin, he wondered if that body on his floor had been anemic. 


End file.
